Hunter
by SlytherinMalfoy1
Summary: Title changed from It was all a lie to Hunter. It's been a lie. Bella isn't who she says she is. The Cullens wil be in for a big suprise when they find out who and what Bella really is. Who is she working with and will Edward try to win the real her over?
1. Author Note 1

**A/N…Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know I'm going to delete and repost all of the chapters, because I wrote them terribly….This is being co-writen by bookoholic10…so ya! Thanks!**

**-JasperAndDamonLover12**


	2. Chapter 1:This is Who I Really Am

**Here is Chapter 1 of "Hunter"…..**

Here I am….Sucking faces with a Bloodsucker named Edward Cullen, all because The Volturi and the SHA don't trust them. I mean, I can't really call him a bloodsucker considering I'm dating a member of The Volturi Guard…..Alec.

You're all probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well, I'm a Level 5 (The Highest Rank) Hunter for the SHA, The Supernatural Hunting Association. We have been working with the Volturi since the beginning because we can conceal ourselves as humans. We have all the powers as a Vampire, but we are stronger and faster.

Anyway, right now I'm with Edward on my way to the baseball field that would let the Cullens know who I really am.

"You ready, Bella?" Edward asked me. "Ya, I'm ready."

Ok, Alice is going to get her vision right about …..now. "I'm so sorry Edward; they smelled us and changed their path." Alice said with said, yet frenzied eyes.

Edward sucked in his breath, "Is there any time to get Bella out of here?" Alice shook her head. The Cullens then stood in a protective shell around me. As soon as James, Victoria, and Laurant came into view, I pushed through the Cullens and yelled, "James, Victoria, Laur!" I then jumped into their awaiting arms.

"Hey there Bellsie Boo." James said. I gave him the famous "Izzy Death Look." "James, what did I tell you about calling me Bellsie boo?" I asked. "I-I-I'm S-s-sorry I-I-Izzy."

"That's ok, Jamsie." I smiled. "Bella? What and who are you?" Alice asked.

"Well, Alice, first of all, my name isn't Isabella Marie Swan. My name is Isabelle "Izzy" Marie Finn and I'm an Agent for the SHA, also known as The Supernatural Hunter Association." I paused as I let the Cullens take that in. Then my twin, Jasper, and Rosalie started cracking up laughing.

Alice, Edward, Carlisle, and Esme looked at them like they were crazy. "Finally, I thought you were never going to give it up." I laughed. "Izzy…..Will you please turn us back?" My bro asked. "Sure Emmy."

I the proceeded to turn us back to our original form. I really have coal black hair with purple and red highlights, and purple-ish eyes. I was wearing black skinny jeans, red stilettos, and a red one- shoulder top. I also had on a wife-beater jacket on.

Emmet looked the same as me, except in boy version. I put him in ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with a black jacket on over it. Rosalie really had red hair and bright green eyes.

I put her in white skinny jeans, a neon green shirt, and neon green converse. Finally, Jasper. He actually has brown hair and grey eyes. Weird combo, I know. I decided to have him put him in a plaid black, white, and red shirt, and plain jeans.

"Who are you?" Edward whispered. At that exact time I heard someone say, "Well Bella, looks like you did your job." I smiled and turned around.

The Volturi have arrived.


	3. AN

Hey guys! I know….I've dropped off the face of the freakin earth and I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SORRY! I've had some serious family stuff goin on and I thought I owed it to you guys, to tell you what goin on! I've decided to put all of my stories on hold except for "Country Girl" and "Hunter"…..I'm sorry to anyone who is following my other stories…but these are the ones that I'm gonna focus on! Thanks Guys and once again I'm REALLY sorry! :)

-BlueBird31298 :)


	4. Chapter 2: Just Wait and See

**A/N…I know….I haven't updated in FOREVER! And I'm soooooooo sorry! I couldn't think where I wanted to take this, but now I do…lol….And I will try to get to Country Girl soon! :) **

**And just to clarify the relationships…Izzy and Jasper are twins, but they look nothing alike….Izzy and Emmet are brother and sister, but look like twins….Rosalie, Victoria, James, and Laurant are just friends of Izzy…Emmet and Rosalie are mates, Jasper's mate is a Hunter too….Hope that clears everything up! :)**

**Also, in the last chapter I forgot to mention that Hunters can be turned into Vampires, but they have to be bitten several times and injected with 10x more venom then a human. So, they have venom in them. I figured I should put this because of what 'Izzy' does with Alec…..hahaha…Anyway, Finally…Chapter 2!**

**Izzy POV**

"Isabelle…..What a pleasure it is to see you again. And I see that you have deceived the Cullens like you were asked." I sighed, "Do you really have no faith in me Aro? Of Course," I emphasized, "I got the job done." Aro shook his head, "Thank You, Isabelle. You are one of the best Hunters. Level 5 of the SHA…Quite an achievement. I-" I cut him off.

"Aro, I know what you are offering. I am perfectly fine in the SHA. I'm sorry, but I will not be a part of the Volturi. Not now, anyway." I said with a smile. "Alright Isabelle, as you wish. Now, should we go back to Volterra, or should we go to your headquarters?"

"Headquarters. Aro….You _know_ how Rian is. He always wants to be there when the action happens," I smiled, "Of course; I don't think that Alec would mind going back to Volterra. We all know that he isn't a big fan of Rian. Come on out, Hon…..I know you can hear me….I know you're out there somewhere." I finished with an evil smile on my face. I knew he couldn't resist me talking to him like that.

Before I even had time to react, there was a pair of stone cold lips pressed up against mine. I smiled before tracing my tongue on his bottom lip; he visibly shivered before granting me access to his mouth. We both fought for dominance before he gave up and let me explore his mouth. He once again shook when I lightly tapped his canines, dripping with venom, with my tongue. We pulled apart and the Volturi were looking at us with acceptation in their eyes, my 'family' was staring at us with disgust, love, or jealousy and the remainder of the Cullens were staring at Alec at I in shock.

"Ewwww! That was gross! Why would you do that in front of us?" Emmet yelled, we all burst out laughing at this, including Aro, Marcus, and Caius. "Emmet…..Anyway, how are you Alec?" Jasper asked. I just tuned out their conversation as Aro pulled me aside.

"Isabelle, we probably need to get going. You know, the Volturi don't just work with the SHA." I sighed, "Yes, I know Aro. I'll get their attention." I walked over to the middle of the field. "Hey guys!" No luck. I didn't want to have to do this, but…I cut off everyone's senses. Some of the people yelped in surprise….not my friends. "Iz…"Emmet whined at the same time that Carlisle said, "Alec, what are you doing?"

"Ok! Now that I have everyone's attention-" I was cut off by Alice, "You BITCH! You have to nerve, to come waltz in on MY FAMILY and tear it to fuckin' pieces? You don't have the right to do that! I- " Alice didn't have time to react before Jane had her writhing on the ground in pain.

"Thank You, Jane. Now that that is settled," I looked at Jane to turn the pain off and I restored everyone's senses. "We need to head to SHA Headquarters. Let's go guys, we've got a long walk."

**Unknown POV**

This is wonderful. The master will be so proud. The Hunter won't know what hit her, once the prophecy is fulfilled. Just wait Isabelle….just wait…and see….


End file.
